


taiteilijaelämää

by kuha



Category: rasse pani 12v ja 43v
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, anna on muuttanu jo pois kotoa, anna on stoner, ira yritti olla jyväskylässä ja pääty kallioon, iral on onlyfans, kaikki elää kelatuilla, matias on koomassa, me asutaan kontulassa, miska on pikkuserkku, mut se asuu naapurissa, rasse on vauva, saana on angstinen esiteini, saana on arestissa, suvi lähti korkeasaareen, yh faija anton
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: perhe, mut se draama on niiku greyn anatomia
Kudos: 1





	taiteilijaelämää

olipa kerran henkisesti epävakaa valokuvaaja anton, joka maagisesti sai neljä lasta suvin kanssa, mutta suvi haastettiin haasteeseen joka oli uida korkeasaareen.

haasteen jälkeen anton jäi neljän lapsen, ja koomassa olevan matiaksen yksinhuoltaja isäksi.

rasse meni nukkumaan jo erittäin aikasin koska se on vauva. saana meni nukkumaan yhdeksältä koska huomenna on koulua.

juuri nyt ira, anna, ja anton ovat parvekkeella hiisaamassa. ira on juuri muuttanut helsingin kallioon jyväskylän opiskelijaelämästä. jyväskylä ei oikein sopinut iralle, ja hänelle tuli koti-ikävä. aiemmin aamulla matias oli liukastunut banaaninkuoreen helsingin kampissa, kun hän oli lukenut naruto fanifiktiota kiirehtiessään metroon, ja oli päätynyt koomaan.

tuollaisista traumoista, kuten matiaksen kooma, ja ira muuttamassa helsingin kallioon, paranee vain päihteiden kaltoinkäytöllä.

sitten antonin puhelin alkoi soimaan, hän vastasi

"mikä tilanne?" anton kysyy, anna ja ira purskahtivat nauruun

"no heipä hei sairaanhoitaja francisco garcia täällä soittamassa, olisiko teillä hetki aikaa?" puhelimen toisesta päästä kuului

"just ja just" anton vastasi

"teidän koiranne, matias on koomassa" francisco nyyhkyttää

"joo mä tiiän" anton sanoi ja löi luuriin "saakelin puhelinmyyjät" hän örisi

ira ja anna nauroivat ja hiisasivat enemmän


End file.
